


Laser-Like Death-Stare

by haldoor



Series: Parental Involvement [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show, beyond Doris not telling Steve things about her life<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> No ownership; no profit<br/><b>Beta:</b> Ran it past <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/"></a><b>kaige68</b> but all mistakes are my own<br/><b>Summary:</b> Doris wants Steve to get back together with Catherine<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser-Like Death-Stare

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 8 of the Parental Involvement series about Steve coming to terms with the fact he never told his father about his sexuality. There is some comparing of his uneasy relationship with his father to his current relationship with his mother after her twenty-year absence. This part fits just after Part 6, **The Rock** , time-wise

"There's no point, Mom. You've made it clear you don't approve, and you won't tell me what's going on with you, so why you'd think I'd be interested…"

"Steve, I just want to understand. Catherine's free tomorrow night and I-"

Steve cut her off, covering his eyes with one hand as he clutched the phone tightly in the other. "Mom! Don't do this. Catherine knows how things stand, and no matter what you think you're going to achieve, it's not going to work. I'm with Danny now; why can't you accept that?"

Steve lowered the hand from in front of his eyes, aiming a look in the direction of Danny's office through the glass walls of his own room. Danny was watching him, chewing at his lip as he leaned forward in his chair like he could hear the telephone conversation between Steve and Doris.

He could probably imagine how it was going well enough, anyway.

"I _can't_ accept it, Steve. Catherine and I have been talking, and she said you two have been seeing each other for several years; a lot longer than Danny's been around."

"What?" Steve held the phone away from his ear, staring at it like it could explain the surreal quality of the conversation, before pulling it close again and focusing an angry look towards Danny. "You have no right to talk to Catherine about me… about anything."

"No? Well, I beg to differ, Steve. I'm your mother-"

Steve snorted, cutting her off again. "I think you lost the right to call yourself that a long time ago, _Doris_. I don't know what Catherine's told you – or more likely, what you've been incorrectly extrapolating from what she's said – but you can forget any kind of cozy get-together to discuss your hopes for a wedding any time soon. It isn't likely. Goodbye."

Steve let out a hard breath as he cut the connection, too irate to even wait for her reply. He rounded his desk and sat down, staring blindly at his computer screen as he considered what Catherine could have said to get Doris's hopes up. Catherine knew; she'd _always_ known about Steve. Sure, she'd been more than his friend, but he'd always been very clear about their situation, and Cath had agreed she had no expectations…

So caught up in his whirring thoughts, Steve didn't even hear Danny enter the room until he was speaking.

"Let me guess: Doris?"

Blinking at the distraction, Steve wasn't aware how hard he was glaring until Danny backed up a step.

"Wow. Thank God the Laser-like Death-stare is not meant for me… or at least, I hope it's not," Danny said, his expression doubtful as he held up both hands in surrender.

Steve took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and shaking his head. "No, not for you, Danno. I'm sorry." He stood up, moving around the desk in three long steps, and wrapped his arms around Danny, drinking in his solid warmth.

"Hey, hey," Danny murmured, holding him close. "You could block her number."

"Is there any point?" Steve let go, pacing across the room and back. "She'd only come see me; I'd rather keep her on the end of the phone. At least then I can hang up."

"Babe, I'd warn her off if I thought it would help." Danny leaned against the desk, watching him pace.

"Thanks, Danny; I know you would." Steve managed a tight smile, grateful for the support. "I have to see Cath. I need to know what she said to Doris."

Danny didn't look happy, but he nodded his agreement.

~//~


End file.
